Drabble: Marlin and Maya
by think-pink-or-sink
Summary: There was no better way to spend a winter's afternoon than in your room, cozied up with a good book and some hot chocolate. …So why was Maya sitting on a stool in some dark, smelly old bar in Forget-Me-Not Valley?


There was no better way to spend a winter's afternoon than in your room, cozied up with a good book and some hot chocolate.

…So why was Maya sitting on a stool in some dark, smelly old bar in Forget-Me-Not Valley? Don't bother asking, because she wouldn't be able to tell you. It certainly didn't have anything to do with the black-haired man sitting next to her. Nope. Not one bit. Who would waste their free day with a party pooper like Marlin, anyway?

"You okay?"

Maya jumped, pink flooding her cheeks as her spine stiffened. With her fingers curled up on her lap and her shoulders nearly up to her ears, the blonde probably looked like she was about to turn to stone.

"I'm fine, Marlin," Maya bit her lower lip and glanced away. "…Thanks for asking, though." The tiny smile on her face didn't mean anything, by the way. She was only tagging along for Vesta and Celia's sake, not for the darn fun of it! Besides, it wasn't good for Marlin to be out walking the streets during winter, especially alone. Maya sighed, taking another scan around the room.

Why was it called the Blue Bar, anyway? There wasn't a single blue thing in sight! Well, maybe the suspicious liquid on the shelf behind the counter… but that looked more like mouthwash than something to make drinks with. Then again, Maya supposed she wasn't in any position to judge. This was only the fourth or fifth time in her entire life that she stepped foot in a bar, despite living right next to one. If the fact that she was under aged wasn't a proper reason, then the stench of alcohol was enough to keep her away. Maya could nearly feel her nose hairs getting burned out of her nostrils.

"Hot chocolate for the little miss." Oh well. At least one part of Maya's day was going alright. She grabbed the mug that was passed to her, cold fingers tingling as the porcelain made contact with skin. The bartender turned to Marlin, raising a brow.

"Will it be the usual for you?"

Marlin shook his head.

"Naw, It's a bit early for that, don't you think Griffin? I'll just have some tea." Griffin shrugged.

"Suit yourself, then." Griffin turned his back and Maya dared a peek at Marlin.

"Tea?" Her blue eyes glittered with amusement. "Heehee… You don't really seem like the kind of guy that drinks tea."

Marlin raised a brow, a tint of red coloring his cheeks.

"Tea is healthy for you," he said simply. Maya shook her head.

"No wonder you and Toby get along so well."

"…"

"Anyway," she said with a flap of her wrist, "hot chocolate is better for you."

"Chocolate is full of sugar. How exactly is that 'better' for you?" Maya set her cup down and paced a fist on her waist.

"Marlin," she said seriously. "Everyone in the world likes chocolate." Her eyes sparkled and drool built up in her mouth. "Mmmm... we love it~ It makes you happy!" Her eyes focused back on Marlin, a mischievous glint in them. "It gets you sexy~" His face lit up with a blush and Marlin nervously coughed into his lap.

"It makes you _fat_!" her choked out. Maya brushed off his comment with a giggle.

"We don't care about that! Are you ready? Un! Dos! Un, dos, tres!" She hopped out of the stool and threw arms in the air.

…Silence. Maya looked around, confusion etching its way onto her face.

"Uhhh…"

"Maya, what are you doing."

Maya's arms dropped back to her sides in a defeated fashion.

"I dunno. I guess I was expecting something to happen." Marlin shook his head.

"Just drink your cup of diabetes before it gets cold."

Maya crinkled her nose as she sat back down and stared down into the mug.

"But it doesn't even have marshmallows… or whipped cream. Or choco sprinkles…" She pouted. Marlin just rolled his eyes.

"You actually put all that stuff in your body? You know you only have one."

She frowned.

"Well what do you suggest I _do _put in my body, mister? Lemme guess: a salad." Maya yawned. "Boooooring!" Marlin smirked and crossed his arms.

"You've never had one of _my_ salads," he challenged. Maya swiveled towards him.

"I didn't know you cooked, Marlin."

"Well, its nothing fancy, but I do alright for myself. I'm pretty good at curries and recipes with a lot of vegetables in them. Plus, the ones on Vesta's Farm are the top quality. I can whip up something for you that's both healthy and delicious."

She blushed. "I'd… really like that." Somewhere in the back or her mind, she couldn't help but imagine eating his cooking everyday.


End file.
